


Make It Up To Me

by larrrystlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Face-Sitting, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Riding, Rope Bondage, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrrystlinson/pseuds/larrrystlinson
Summary: Harry's an asshole to Lou after he comes out. Louis lets him make it up to him.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 32





	Make It Up To Me

Harry hasn’t come out of his room in a while, other than to eat and go to work. Sometimes, he’ll sit with me and we’ll eat in awkward silence. Other times, he just simply grabs food and goes back to his room with it.

I didn’t think he’d react this way when I told him I was gay. I thought he’d be okay, if not proud. But no. He got upset. Called me some horrible names and then went to hide in his room. I feel like absolute shit. Like I’m worthless.

“Harold. Get out of your room. We need to talk.”

He exits his room in a hurry and I jump, having not actually expected him to come out. He stands in front of me with his arms folded.

“It’s Harry, not Harold.”

“Well, Harry. Why don’t you just leave if you hate living with me so much?”

He steps closer to me and I step away. “Maybe I like being around you.”

“I, uh- Why would you?”

He laughs in response. “Shit, you actually believed me? Why on Earth would I choose to stay with you? God, you’re so gullible.”

“Oh.” I feel like crying at his words, but I hold back. He’s right. No one would ever want to stay with me. No one ever has.

“Now, I’ve got to deal with some other business for a few hours. Try to get a life while I’m gone, will ya? Have sex, drink, smoke, do something.”

“I-” don’t get a chance to respond before he leaves.

I’m not going to do any of those things. I’ve never done any of them before. I mean, I have a drink once in a while. But only socially. I just don’t see any reason to. And smoking is just a death wish. As for sex… That’s a much longer story. It’s not that I don’t want to have sex, it’s more that I don’t want to have sex with a woman. I’m gay, and that’s a sin. I’m not overly religious anymore, but that’s how I was raised. I was trained to hate gay people, and therefore myself. I love seeing openly gay people, now, though. I’m so proud of them for doing what I can’t. It’s amazing. I feel a tear slip down my cheek as I go down this train of thought.

I feel so useless. I finally worked up the courage to come out to my parents a few months ago, and they immediately stopped talking to me. They told the rest of my family as well, and now I have no one. Harry was right; no one would ever want to stay with me. No one ever has, no one ever will.

I collapse to the floor as my tears fall at a more rapid pace. I curl into a ball and hold myself as I cry. It’s the first time in a long time that I’ve let myself break down. I feel helpless as my face is covered in snot and my body jitters around.

\------

After what feels like hours, I’m still sobbing. Maybe even harder than before. I just keep running through how lonely I am and how no one cares about me. No one’s there for me during times like these. No one’s here for me at any time.

Suddenly, though, there are arms wrapped around me. And a chest to lay my head on. I must look disgusting, but whoever this is doesn’t seem to care. “Breathe, Louis, breathe. You need to calm down, you’re gonna hurt yourself.”

Harry? Why does he care if I get hurt? I’m just a useless piece of garbage. I start crying even harder, but Harry just pulls me closer to him.

“Why?” I manage to get out.

“I’m so sorry, Lou.” He runs his hand through my hair, basically petting me. “I’ve been such an asshole. I shouldn’t have reacted like that to your coming out.”

He picks me up as I begin to even out my breathing. He pulls me close to his body again, wrapping my legs against his waist. My head rests on his shoulder as he pulls me into his room, rather than mine.

“I love you. Okay? I know we haven’t known each other for long, but I really like you. You’re incredible. And when you came out, it made me realize that and I shut down. I said some really nasty things, and I’m so, so very sorry. You deserve so much more.”

I pull away from his shoulder to look him in the eyes. We’re standing in the middle of his room, right next to the end of his bed. He’s holding me in an incredibly intimate position, and I feel vulnerable. So I search his beautiful, forest green eyes for any hint of a lie. When I see that there is none, I lean in. I kiss him. It’s a gentle, tender thing that I want to last forever. My hands make their way to his neck, tangling my fingers in the bottom of his hair. I can feel sparks flying and I feel alive.

“You’re an asshole, you know that? And I hate you for what you said to me.” I say in a rushed manner, pulling away for a few seconds. He nods in response, quick and rushed, as if he’d respond this way to anything I said. “But I like you a lot anyway. As horrible as you were, I accept your apology. But you owe me.”

“Of course, anything.”

I give him a wicked grin and give myself the momentum to push him back onto the bed while still staying in his grasp. He huffs out as he hits the bed and I unravel myself from him to crawl up his body. “I’m gonna ride your face. And then I’m gonna ride your dick. You’re gonna make me cum at least twice, maybe more. If you’re really good, then maybe I’ll let you cum. Maybe.”

He nods the same as before and I know he feels awful. But I’m still upset. Just a little less.

So, I get up and leave the room for a moment, heading to mine to grab a few things. I grab a cock ring, lube, and a condom. As I’m about to leave, I decide to go back and grab rope to tie him up. I return to the room and he’s still laying there, only now he’s palming himself through his jeans.

“Touching yourself without permission? You’re really begging for a punishment.” My voice cracks a little from my crying, but I still do my best to attempt dominance. “Maybe I’ll tie you up, so you can’t touch yourself. Or me.”

He whines at the thought of that, but I click my tongue and he stops. I take his shirt and jeans off. I slowly pull his underwear off and begin touching him. He groans out as I wrap my lips around him and lick around his head. I begin working my way down, gagging a bit as his big dick hits the back of my throat. I continue on until he’s moaning and coming apart underneath me. Then I pull away and replace my mouth with the cock ring. Then I use the rope to tie his limbs to each bedpost.

“I’m gonna sit on your face, now.”

I climb up his body and sit on him. I twist his nipples harshly as I crawl up him and he cries out. I let myself relax on top of him and his tongue reaches out to lick into me. His nose rubs against my perineum as his tongue searches for my prostate. When he finds it, I moan out and hold his head against me with my hand, pulling on his hair.

“Oh, fuck, Haz, so good. Such a good boy.”

He mumbles something against my ass and I pull away for a moment to let him speak. “Oh, shit, Lou, please, touch me.”

“Hmm. Maybe. But first, I’ve gotta open myself up. After you make me cum for the first time.” He groans out and I sit back on his face. I apply lube to my fingers and begin fingering myself open as his tongue continues fucking me. I start with two, knowing I can take it. I immediately hit my prostate and he pulls his tongue out, moving to mouth at my balls. They almost instantly seize up and I rock back and forth, riding through my orgasm. “OH! Fuck!”

“Can I fuck you now?” His voice is broken, like he’s extremely on edge. Which he probably is.

“I have to finish opening myself up, babe.” He groans out when I say that and I add a third finger. I feel overstimulated, but I continue anyway. “Oh, feels so good, baby, so, so good. I think I’m ready now.”

I pull my fingers out and grab the condom. I slowly roll it onto Harry’s cock and kiss around the base. He shudders and I look him straight in the eyes as I lick his balls. He strains against his binds and I climb back on to his lap.

“Gonna ride you now.” I settle down on his dick and allow myself to get used to the stretch.

Once I do, I begin doing figure eights. Then I start pulling myself up and down, up and down.

“Oh, Louis. Oh, shit. Fuck. Please let me cum. Please. Wanna touch you.”

I decide to take pity on him and pull off to untie him. Once he’s free from the rope, he pulls the cock ring off. He pushes me underneath him and I feel so small. He pulls my legs apart, into a straddle split, and begins fucking me hard. He leans down and messily connects our lips, a concoction of spit and teeth that could maybe be considered a kiss. I fold my legs around his waist and he starts mouthing at my neck.

“Louis… You feel so good. I’m gonna-” He thrusts in once more and shoots his load into the condom. I cum at the same time as him, a weak orgasm causing me to feel extremely oversensitive and blissful. “That was incredible.”

“It sucks that you had to find me crying for that to happen.”

“I’m so sorry for being such a dick.”

“It’s fine. You made it up to me.”

We kiss once more before cleaning up and falling asleep tangled up with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is larrrystlinson as well, it'd be great if you could send me any prompts you have.


End file.
